


You're Mine

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	You're Mine

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ok 

Ash was sitting on the couch playing video games against Mikey

Leo was meditating with splinter  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara was taking a shower in her apartment.

Raph was on his mating season and he needed a mate.

Do you do smut?  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Yeah 

Ash giggled as she beated Mikey 

Mikey pouted 

Leo was controling his eurges  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok cool

Clara washed her body.

Raph went over to Ash and grabbed her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash gasped and squirmed "r-raph what r u doing" 

Leo groaned softly "im going out*  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara washed her hair.

Raph smirked at her.  
"You're gonna be my mate."  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash turned bright red "w-what!?!" 

Leo went to ur apartment

(Oh and i do smut hard cord >:3)  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hell yes! Me too! XD

Clara got out drying herself off.

Raph smirked taking her to his room.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash squirmed trying tp get away 

Leo snuck into ur apartment  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara walked into her room.

Raph laid her down on his bed and started nipping her neck.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash blushed and moaned softly 

Leo hugged u from behind "hey sexy"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara screamed struggling.  
"Who are you?"

Raph made hickies on her shoulders.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash kissed his neck gently 

Leo turned u around so u could see him smirking 

(Does ur charater know the turtles(  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
No not yet

Clara blushed and struggled trying to get away from him.

Raph sucked on a nipple tweaking the other moaning.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash moaned getting wet 

Leo smirked and kissed her  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss.

Raph switched nipples.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash rubbed him moaning louder "raphie ur making me wet" 

Leo took ur towl off and laided u on the bed  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara gasped trying to cover herself.

Raph sucked and nipped her stomach.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash moaned wrapping her legs around his waist 

Leo licked her collar bone  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned shivering in delight.

Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash moaned and squirted a bit blushing 

Leo smirked and fingered her  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Raph lapped along her inner walls fingering her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash moaned loudly "i need u raphie!" 

Leo suckled on ur nipple and rubbed ur clit  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered shuddering in pleasure.

Raph smirked and rammed hinself into her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash screamed in pleasure scratching at his shell "ur so big in me!" 

Leo smirked and rammed in her

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara screamed in pain tears falling down her cheeks.

Raph smirked and slammed into her really fast.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash came then grabbed a vibrator from his drawer and put it on his cock* 

Leo kissed u thrusting  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara soon started moaning in pleasure.

Raph churred and growled still thrusting into her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash moaned loudly "cum inside me raphie!!!" 

Leo churred thrusting faster  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Raph smirked and came inside her moaning.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Leo groaned and came heavily 

 

Ash kissed him deeply  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned and came all around him.

Raph churred kissing her back pulling out of her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Leo smirked pulling out of her

Ash moaned "raphie tease my body with ur toys!!" she begged him knowing he had vibrators  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh I don't do sex toys sorry  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Oh ok  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed.  
"Wh-who are you?"

Raph shook his head no.  
"I don't have any sex toys baby."  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash nodded "ok" 

Leo smirked "the names Leonardo"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I'm Clara," Clara said blushing.

Raph fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash moaned and licked his neck 

Leo smirked and kissed u  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss.

Raph rubbed along her inner walls.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash came 

Leo purred and rubbed her breast  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Raph scissored her massaging her g spot.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash moaned loudly her body going numb 

Leo kissed and nipped down her stomach  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Raph sucked on a nipple kneading the other.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash purred "i love u raphie" 

Leo smirked and licked her stomach  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered shivering in delight.  
"Please stop!"

Raph switched nipples and said to her I love you too.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash smiled and moaned

Leo chuckled"y u like it dont u"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara shook her head no.

Raph nipped her ear.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash giggled blushing

Leo purred in her ear and kissed her  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara separated her lips from his and tried to go to sleep.

Raph sucked on her earlobe then kissed her lips softly.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash kissed back 

Leo laid down next to her and held her close  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara pushed him off of her bed.  
"Get out and leave me alone!"

Raph pulled away and cuddled against her falling asleep.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Leo growled and slapped her then ran out

Ash snuggled close to him falling asleep  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara cried herself to sleep.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
*next day* 

Ash woke up and blushed seeing Raph asleep next to her 

Leo groaned as he woke up

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara woke up and got dressed going to make breakfast.

Raoh woke up nuzzling his mate awake.

Can Leo go back for her?  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Sure 

Ash giggled "morning raphie" 

Leo got up and headed back to clara's  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara was just about to make breakfast.

Raph smirked.  
"Morning baby."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash smiled and kissed him 

Leo knocked on her window  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara went over to her window and opened it. She backed away.

Raph churred kissing her back deepening the kiss.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash rolled onto him purring

Leo walked in amd hugged Clara tightly "im so sorry"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara just stood there frozen in his arms.

Raph licked her bottom lip demanding entrance.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash opened her mouth and darted her tounge into his mouth 

Leo hecloser clpse  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to cry.

Raph opened his mouth for her moaning.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash roamed his mouth purring 

Leo rubbed her back gently  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"We don't even know each other and you raped me!" 

Raph churred letting her explore his mouth.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
"Im sorry clara" leo said holding u tightly

Ash pulled away and got out of bed smirking  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara pushed him away from her.  
"Just go."

Raph looked up at her.  
"What're you gonna do baby?"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
"To get some breakfast im starved!" ash said getting a pair of her pjs from raphs drawer 

Leo frowned "Clara...."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Hey can Leo still be on his mating season?

Raph nodded getting up and going into the kitchen.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Leo grabbed Clara and kissed her purring 

Ash smiled softly nd held his hand  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Mmm!" Clara said trying to get away from him.

Raph started making bacon and pancakes.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash licked her lips "mmm my favorite!!!" 

Leo pulled away and kissed ur neck

2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan trying to push him away from her.

Raph handed her her plate of food and started eating his.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash smiled and ate "this is soo good Raph"

Leo smirked  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara tried to get away from him.

Raph smiled and nodded still eating his food.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Leo held u tightly "ur mine now clara~" 

Ash smiled 

Wanna skip a month  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
No not yet XD 

Clara's eyes widened blushing.  
"Wh-why?"

Raph finished eating his breakfast.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
"Because i love u!" he said 

Ash smiled  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"But I don't love you!"

Raph nuzzled her cheek.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Leo pulled u close "but u will" 

Ash blushed giggling  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"No I won't! Now let me go!"

Raph nipped her ear.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash purred "i got a surprise for u tonight~" 

Leo kissed ur neck "i want u to meet my brothers~"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan again blushing.

Raph smirked.  
"Oh really baby? What is it?"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash smirked."ur gonna have to wait~" 

Leo smirked

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara looked away from him blushing.  
"B-but what if your brothers try to claim me?"

Raph frowned and feigned being sad.  
"Ok fine," he said sighing.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash giggled and sat in his lap "awe dont be sad ur gonna love it~"

Leo smirked "they wont because they already have mates"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara sighed.  
"I don't wanna be your mate."

Raph wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Leo growled"i dont care if u want to or not u r my mate and no one will take u from me!" 

Ash moaned softly  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara backed away from him scared of him.

Raph nipped and sucked on her neck leaving hickies.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash purred playing with gis mask tails 

Leo picked her up and took her to the lair  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squeaked blushing looking up at him.

Raph nipped and sucked hickies on her shoulders biting her neck marking her as his mate.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash purred and bit his neck gently 

Leo walked into the lair holding u  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara saw other turtles. She gasped.

Raph churred and growled and licked her cheek affectionately.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash nuzzled him then saw Leo "hey Leo!" 

Leo smirked"hey ash hey raph id like u to meet my mate Clara"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara who was shy turned her face in Leo's arms.

Raph smiled at her.  
"Nice to meet you Clara."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Ash smiled and walked over "shes cute Leo" 

Leo chuckled and smiled "yeah and shes gonna make a great mother"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara's eyes widened at that.  
"Wh-what?!"

Raph sighed.  
"Didn't you tell her Leo?"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Online  
Leo smirked"i was goin to but i hot caught up in the moment~" he said nibbling on her neck 

Ash smiled "like always Leonardo"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan in front of them.  
"Leo please!"

Raph just smirked getting turned on.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash saw this and got pissed she went to her room and slammed the door

Leo chuckled "u know u like it babe"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara shook her head no blushing.

Raph sighed and ran into her room.  
"Baby that girl means nothing to me! I wasn't getting turned on by her I was getting turned on by what they were doing. I want you to do that to me."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash hid her face in her pillow "sure she doesn't raph! she prettier then me! I saw how u looked at her!!" ash started to cry 

Leo smirked and bit her neck marking her as his  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure.

Raph stroked her cheek.  
"No she's not. I think you're the most beautiful girl out there! I love you and only you!"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash looked at him with tears in her eyes "promise" 

Leo smirked "i love u Clara"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed again.  
"I know."

"Promise," Raph said nuzzling her neck affectionately.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash purred and hugged him 

Leo smiled  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara saw Donnie and Mikey staring at her. They didn't have mates yet.

Raph churred and kissed her all over her face.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash giggled and squealed 

Leo growled at his younger brothwrs "stay away from my mate got it!"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
They nodded walking away.  
"You lied to me. You said your brothers had mates."

Raph blew raspberries on her stomach.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash screamed and laughed "Raph!!" 

Leo sighed "they did"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Where are they now?"

Raph smirked and rubbed her stomach.  
"I want you to have my babies so bad baby."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled "and i want to too baby"she said then kissed him 

Leo shook his head "they got to rough with them and they died"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara's eyes widened in horror.  
"Y-you're gonna kill me?!!"

Raph purred and nuzzled her stomach.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
"Of course not my brothers donatello and Michelangelo arnt used to they're mating urges like Raphael and i" leo said nuzzling u 

Ash stroked his head smiling

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled blushing.

Raph churred and chirped.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo purred 

Ash kissed his cheek  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Raph blushed.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash giggled 

Leo smiled and held u close 

*a month later*  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara was in her apartment eating lunch reading a book.

Raph was training in the dojo.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo jumped onto claras window sail (dont know how to spell) and knocked on the window 

Ash was in her room setting up a little present for raph it was a thin pencil box that had a positive pregnancy test inside and a note that says see u soon daddy on it  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hold on I'll edit my part  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ok XD  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
There you go XD  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara opened her window and sighed.  
"Hi Leo guess what? I'm pregnant."

Raph was punching his punching bags sweating up a storm.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo smiled and hugged u "thats great!!" 

Ash walked to the dojo  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara hugged him back.

Raph then stopped and drank his water.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled "raphie~i have a surprise for u~"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
You forgot Leo's part  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Sorry doing 2 things at once 

Leo kissed u deeply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
It's ok 

Clara moaned kissing him back.

Raph looked at her smiling.  
"What is it baby?"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash handed him the box smiling 

Leo rubbed ur stomach  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Raph opened it and smiled.  
"Baby that's great!"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled and hugged him 

Leo chuckled  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara rubbed his crotch.

Raph hugged her back spinning her around happily.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash squealed and laughed 

Leo groaned and churred  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara giggled running away from him.

Raph set her down and kissed her passionately.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo smiled and ran after her 

Ash smiled kissing back  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara hid in her closet.

Raph deepened the kiss.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash pulled away and ran off giggling

Leo ran into the bedroom and listened for her  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara stayed silent.

Raph chuckled running after her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash jumped up hiding in the rafters 

Leo smirked and heard the closet door creak and he opened it "boo"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squealed and giggled.

Raph looked all over for her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo grabbed her and kissed her 

Ash giggled  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Raph heard her and jumped grabbing her.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash gasped and held onto him she had fell backwards whem he grabbed her she started whimpering

Leo held her close  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed.

"Are you ok baby?"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash nodded shaking 

Leo smiled "i love u"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Love you too."

Raph rubbed her back.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash kept a tight grip on him 

Leo smiled and held her close  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Make love to me Leo!"

Raph soothed her comforting her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo smirked and kissed her neck purring 

Ash curled into his chest like a little kid would  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan.

Raph shushed her and rocked her gently back and forth.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash slowly fell asleep in his arms 

Leo removed her shirt and suckrd on her nipples  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled holding his head closer to her chest.

Raph fell asleep after laying down with her in his arms.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo purred and slipped his hand into her panties and fingered her as he kept suckling 

Ash woke up and ran into the bathroom as she threw up  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered arching her back.

Raph woke up and ran to her rubbing her back.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash cried softly as she threw up again 

Leo took her panties off and sucked on her clit  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned shivering in delight.

Raph rubbed her back some more getting her hair out of her face.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash curled into his chest "r-raphie my stomach hurts" 

Leo smirked and shoved in groaning in pleasure

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Raph picked her up bridal style putting her back in bed.  
"You're pregnant sweetheart that's why."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash curled into his chest "raphie will u go see if we have any chocolate and pickles please"she whimpered 

Leo purred thrusting hard and fast  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back gripping his shoulders.  
"You're sexy Leo!"

Raph nodded and came back with chocolate and pickles.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled and took the food and nibbled on it smiling 

Leo churred and kissrd ur neck "ur the sexiest girl alive my love~"  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed profusely at that and moaned.

Raph just watched her and smiled.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash pulled him onto the bed and snuggled into his chest still nibbling on the chocolate 

Leo groaned and came heavily  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara came all around him moaning.

Raph nuzzled her neck.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled an nuzzled him"Raph if we have a girl what would u name her"  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo pulled out and kissed ur head  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara panted blushing.

"I would name her Mary Anne."  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo smirked

Ash smiled "and for a boy"  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him.

"I would name him Jason," Raph said to her.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled and nuzzled him "im so happy raph ive always wanted to have a baby" 

Leo smiled "i love u baby"  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Love ya too Leo."

Raph nodded smiling at her.  
"Me too sweetheart."  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash kissed him deeply

Leo smiled and held u close

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara snuggled against him.

Raph churred kissing her back.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled in the kiss 

Leo yawned a bit as he rubbed ur baby bump  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara fell asleep in his arms moaning.

Raph kissed her roughly.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
R we doing 9 months or 4 months for turtle pregnancy 

Leo fell fast asleep

Ash pulled away  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
4 months 

Raph cuddled against her falling asleep.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
*2 months later* 

Ash was in her room singing 

Leo was watching a movie holding u in his lap  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara was watching the movie with him.

Raph heard her singing from the dojo.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled singing girl is a queen "Oooh, oohh, ooh, oooh  
Oooh, oohh, ooh, oooh  
Who's that woman?  
That wonderful woman?  
Looking so good  
I think she's ready, ready, ready for some trouble  
She's so fine she's probably breaking the law  
That girl is a queen  
Oohh, oohh, oohh, oohh  
She cought me looking  
How could I stop looking?  
I played with fire  
I can't leave it alone  
She knows I'm ready, ready, ready for some trouble  
I asked where she likes to keep a throne  
That girl is a queen  
For her, for her,  
I'd move a mountain and swim the seas  
Say the word, say the word my royal lady  
You're even better that in my dreams  
That girl is a queen  
The crown looks good,  
Oh the crown looks good,  
the crown looks good, must it be made for you. Mercy, mercy, mercy on me You got my head spinning 360 degrees I think she's ready, ready, ready for some trouble The girl is a lion and she's hungry for more Oh surely, surely, surely she sees, the way she stabs so hard she brings a man to his knees she knows I'm ready ready, ready for some trouble Not out of pretty girls but she's rulling them all That girl is a queen For her, for her, I'd move a mountain and swim the seas Say the word, say the word my royal lady You're even better than in my dreams That girl is a queen The crown looks good, oh the crown looks good oh the crown looks good, the crown looks good must it be made for you!" 

Leo kissed ur head gently  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned kissing his cheek.

Raph hummed to himself singing along with her.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo smirked

Ash slipped and fell crashing into the wall "ow"  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara continued watching the movie.

Raph helped her and went to go help her.  
"Are you alright baby?"  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash nodded but then tried to put weight on her foot but yelped in pain 

Leo took out a small black box "babe theres something i need to ask u"  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"What is it Leo?" Clara asked looking up at him.

Raph picked her up setting her down on his bed.  
"It's sprained baby."  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash frowned "its hirts really really bad" she whimpered

Leo got up and got down on one knee "clara i love u with all my heart so will u marry me?" he asked pulling out the ring  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to cry nodding.

Raph wrapped her foot in gauze.  
"You are to stay off your feet ok?"

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash nodded 

Leo smiled wide and kissed u deeply "and just think in a couple of weeks our baby will be here as well"  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded kissing him back happily.

Raph kissed her foot softly.  
"I'll be here to help you ok baby?"  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo smiled happily

Ash nodded then gasped as her baby kicked  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nuzzled him straddling him.

Raph looked at her worried.  
"Are you ok baby?"  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Asg smiled and took his hamd putting it on her baby bump 

Leo smirked  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed looking away from him.

Raph felt his baby kicking and smiled.  
"I feel it sweetheart!"  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo chuckled"whats wrong sexy" 

Ash smiled"the baby's saying hi to daddy"  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed at that profusely.  
"N-nothing."

Raph rubbed her stomach then nuzzled it happily.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash giggled

Leo smiled "u sure"  
23 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded still blushing.

Raph kissed her stomach.  
23 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo chuckled

Ash smiled and kissed his head  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Raph churred.  
10 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash giggled as the baby kept kickin 

Leo kissed ur stomach  
9 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Raph nuzzled her stomach.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash purred

Leo smirked and rubbed u gently "r u horny baby~"  
6 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded blushing.

Raph rubbed her hips.  
6 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash blushed "no no Raph not while I'm pregnant" 

Leo smirked and took ur pamta and panties off and licked u  
6 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan.  
"Leo please! You can't! I'm pregnant!"

Raph sighed and nodded stopping.  
6 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smirked "but i can give u pleasure" 

Leo smirked and sucked on ur clit  
6 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Raph smirked and nodded taking out his member.  
6 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash bent down amd sucked on it 

Leo smirked and fingered u  
6 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered shivering in delight.

Raph churred and growled.  
6 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo smirked 

Ash blushed  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed looking down at him.

Raph smirked and blushed.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo took out his member and slid in 

Ash kissed him purring  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara freaked out taking out his dick from her.  
"No Leo you can't!"

Raph churred kissing her back deepening the kiss.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo kissed ur neck "ill be gentle babe~"

Ash rubbed him but then gasped in pain feeling a hard kick  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded and blushed.

Raph looked at her.  
"Are you ok baby?"  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash shook het head as her water broke

Leo gently slid in u

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Raph took her to see Donnie.  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash squeezed raphs arm whimpering "Raph the baby's coming!!"   
Leo thrusted purring

Will u be don  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Sure 

Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.

Raph took her to see Donnie.

"Lay her down on the table Raph."  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash had tears in her eyes "it hurts raph!!" 

Leo thrusted faster  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders whimpering.

Donnie and Raph told her to push.  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash pushed with all her stregnth. She screamed in pain 

Leo pulled out  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Pretty soon Clara's water broke as well. She screamed in pain.

Raph and Donnie told her to keep on pushing.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Leo's eyes widen "DON!!" 

Ash pushed harder then relaxed hearing her baby scream but then groaned in pain again she didnt know she was havin twins  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned in pain.

Donnie ran over to Clara telling her to breathe and to push.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
*later* 

Ash smiled holding her twins

Leo smiled and kissed claras head  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
*later* 

Ash smiled holding her twins

Leo smiled and kissed claras head  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara pushed and out came two human girls and a turtle boy.

Raph nuzzled them and her churring.  
"We finally have a family."  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash started crying tears of joy she had a human boy and a turtle girl

Leo smiled"their perfect"  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded and fell asleep with them in her arms.

"They're beautiful baby," Raph said to her.

Can we end this rp and start a new one?  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit


End file.
